Question: Rewrite ${((5^{-12})(9^{-10}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((5^{-12})(9^{-10}))^{-11} = (5^{(-12)(-11)})(9^{(-10)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-12})(9^{-10}))^{-11}} = 5^{132} \times 9^{110}} $